This invention relates to providing improved paintball pod holder systems. More particularly, it relates to providing a paintball pod holder system that provides easy access to a large number of stored paintballs.
Typically, paintballs are stored and transported within paintball pods. Some paintball pods have a flip-top or screw-on cap. Paintball pods are typically carried in paintball pod holders carried by the player.
Paintball pod holders fall into two general categories: semi-rigid and elastic. Semi-rigid paintball pod holders are typically made of fabric, padded nylon, or neoprene. They have the disadvantage of being difficult to manufacture. Semi-rigid paintball pod holders must be exactly the correct size to securely and removably hold a paintball pod. If the holder is too tight, it becomes difficult to insert and remove the paintball pod. If the holder is too loose, the paintball pod will move within the holder, causing both noise and inconvenience in a paintball combat situation. Also, a loose pod may fall out of the holder and spill its load of paintballs on the ground. Dirty paintballs cannot be used in a paintball gun, so this is a great inconvenience for a player.
Elastic paintball pod holders have the disadvantage of requiring two hands to load a paintball pod into the elastic paintball pod holder, which requires the player to put down her paintball gun. During a paintball game, it can be very inconvenient to place an empty paintball pod back into the elastic paintball pod holder on a backpack or waist-pack. Elastic paintball pod holders also have the disadvantage of being flexible enough to permit a paintball pod to slip loose during vigorous play.
Paintball pod holders are typically made of heavy-duty nylon, which is very slippery. The slipperiness of the nylon permits a paintball pod holder to slip and slide against the user, especially when running. This movement is noisy and annoying.
Therefore, a need exists for a paintball pod holder system that overcomes the above-stated disadvantages. More particularly, a paintball pod holder that is easy to load and unload and which securely and quietly holds paintball pods during play is needed.